


Kiss the Cook

by CeruleanShockwave



Series: a song of ice and fire [8]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Adorable Natsu, Aprons, Cookies is a character, Erza steals cookies, F/F, Fluff, Gratsu - Freeform, Gray is a little shit, Gray is a smooth fucker, Lucy Heartfilia Is So Done, Lucy is tired, M/M, Natsu is Cute, Oblivious natsu, Smooth Gray, don't you dare say they aren't!, shy natsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 23:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16586621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanShockwave/pseuds/CeruleanShockwave
Summary: Gray was just doing what Natsu - or more specifically, his apron - had told him to.A request from the amazing Icemakeandheartbreak!





	Kiss the Cook

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Natsu hummed as he took the cookie tray out of the oven and placed it on the rack to cool. They smelled absolutely scrumptious, steam rising off them in waves. The cookies were beautifully risen and the chocolate chips perfectly gooey. Natsu smiled happily and began to dance around the kitchen, clearing away dirty dishes, cleaning up spills and putting away ingredients.

Yes, he was making cookies for breakfast. So what? It wasn’t like this was an everyday occurrence - the team had decided that a sleepover was in order, and since Gray was a closed-off jerk, Fairy Hills wouldn’t let men in, and they’d slept at Lucy’s apartment numerous times, Natsu’s house ended up being the only place left.

“We all wanna be somebody, we just need a taste of who we are,” he sang as he moved his hips to the music. “We all wanna be somebody, we’re willing to go but not that far,” 

“Well, something smells amazing!” came Lucy’s voice as she exited the spare room she’d shared with Erza last night, stretching. Natsu remembered the sounds that had come out of that room and shuddered.

“Thanks, Lucy,” he said with a big grin.

She gave him a once-over, frowning at the lurid pink apron he wore.

“ _Kiss the cook_? Not something I’d peg you to wear,”

“Ah, I wouldn’t if I hadn’t burnt my other one while training,” Natsu said, scowling down at the apron. “A gag gift from Freed a couple Christmases ago. He was giving me this really shifty smirk and said Gray’s name as he handed it over, I don’t know what for,”

Lucy wanted to smack her head. Natsu was a dense, obtuse idiot. Did he not  _see_ the way Gray looked at him?

Just then, a pale hand nabbed two biscuits off the tray. “Morning, Natsu, Lucy!” 

Lucy smiled. “Hey, Erza.” 

“They’re still cooling!” protested Natsu, reaching to pull them back in vain.

Erza smirked as she bit into one and handed Lucy the other. That expression quickly turned into one of bliss as she moaned, “Oh my god, these are the  _best._ This is why I always make Natsu bake my birthday cake. He’s the best baker you’ll ever meet.”

Lucy smiled and sunk her teeth into her own. Her eyes flew wide – Erza had not been wrong.

“These are  _so_ good!”

Natsu flushed and scratched the back of his neck, turning to the girls, pink apron in full view.

“Thanks,” he grinned.

Erza raised an eyebrow. “Not the fashion statement I was expecting you to make, Natsu.” She was clearly referring to the apron he wore.

“You remember, it was from Freed.” Natsu stated, rolling his eyes.

Erza brightened, an evil grin coming onto her face. “Oh, yes, I  _do_ remember that.”

“What’s going on?” came Gray’s voice from the bedroom he, Natsu and Happy had shared. Surprisingly, it had not been as bad as Natsu had thought it would be. The furnace his room turned into at night due to him not being able to control his magic while asleep was cooled down by Gray’s own icy affinity and cold body temperature.

“Cookies for breakfast,” supplied Natsu, turning back to his task of washing the dishes.

He suddenly felt two cool hands on his waist, and gasped a little.

Gray turned him around to face him and frowned down at the apron.

“It’s not what you think!” Natsu’s face reddened, and he fumbled for words. “Christmas – Freed – gag-”

He was cut off by a pair of surprisingly warm lips crashing down onto his own.

Natsu felt his eyes widen as he realised Gray was  _kissing him._

And unwittingly, without knowing it, he kissed back with equal gusto.

Gray held the kiss for a full thirty seconds, pulling back with the widest smirk on his face.

Natsu spluttered in outrage. “What the hell was that for, you jerk?!”

Gray motioned to his apron with that annoyingly wide smirk still on his lips.

“It says to Kiss The Cook. Couldn’t exactly disobey that, now could I?”

Natsu stood there, gobsmacked, as Gray gently caressed his cheek and left another kiss there.

“You better be free tonight. Meet me at nine, outside Chaucer’s,” he murmured into his ear. “Wear something nice and don’t be late.”

He was left sputtering and blushing to the tips of his ears as Gray moved to sit next to the girls, inserting himself smoothly into their conversation.

_That jerk!_

The place Gray had listed was the classiest restaurant in the city of Magnolia. Stupid idiots took their simpering girlfriends there. There was no way that Natsu was going to even show up, forget wearing ‘something nice’! He was going to be there in the dirtiest clothes he owned.

…right?!

(Natsu would never admit that after his friends left, he spent the entire day trashing each and every one of his clothes before finally settling on a nice cream-coloured shirt and a pair of grey slacks that Erza had forced him to buy ‘in case you need to go anywhere formal,’)


End file.
